


security cameras

by sailboating



Category: Persona 5
Genre: 14k words bc they keep bickering like a married couple and akira is super horny for goro's ass, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Rimming, attempt at a roleplay that fails because they're sappy, bottom!Goro, brief mention of delinquent second year stoner squad, everyone shujin au, lots of rimming, not my fault they fuck like rabbits, shuake are student council bfs, so they have sex in the student council room, top!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailboating/pseuds/sailboating
Summary: “Okay then,” Makoto’s voice interrupted the two boys staring at each other hungrily before they ended up doing something that would scar the rest of them for life, “We’re almost at the end of the meeting here, just one more announcement. The security cameras are finally being fixed! They’re going to be installing new cameras this Sunday.”Oh, right. Akira had forgotten that the school was getting new security cameras. The current ones had been broken for a few months now, though the rest of the student body didn’t know that, keeping the broken cameras in place hoping that their presence would be enough to prevent trouble. It was good that new security cameras would catch any serious dangers on campus in the future, but Akira couldn’t help feeling slightly… disappointed.It was a stupid reason. A very very stupid reason. A reason so stupid that he made a mental note to let his disappointment show on his face later so Goro would ask him what’s wrong and he could hear his boyfriend call him stupid with his pretty mouth after he voiced his thoughts.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 214





	security cameras

Everyone knew Akira only joined the student council to spend time with Goro. No one had the guts to directly call him out on it, but he wouldn’t deny it if they did. 

Makoto had thought he was joking when he handed her his application over a year ago, jumping at the opportunity to spend time with the pretty vice president that plagued his thoughts when he found out the student council was looking for extra members to take on simple responsibilities to ease the workload of the members. All his friends knew about his stupid crush, and Makoto didn’t really have the heart to deny him, hoping at the very least this would make him stop being a lovesick mess all the time. 

“Just… don’t make me regret this, okay? You better take this seriously,” she sighed while glancing at Akira’s application one last time, rolling her eyes before setting the paper down on her desk when she noticed the only thing listed under the skills section was _owns a cat._

“Yes sir,” he saluted Makoto with a dorky grin on his face, “Mona and I are excited to get started.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That’s how Akira ended up becoming the Shujin student council’s main problem solver. His job was to identify problems within the student body and relay them back to the rest of the student council to brainstorm solutions. It was a simple job, but Makoto was grateful for him taking the job seriously as it was a huge burden off her shoulders. He had to admit that he liked the job, he was good at helping people. He enjoyed finding information on the troubles of his peers through any means possible. He even had multiple part time jobs at popular locations that Shujin students were known to hang out after classes just to eavesdrop on gossip.

As much as he had grown to genuinely enjoy being part of the student council, his main interest was still his boyfriend.

His eyes shifted to Goro sitting next to him. The older boy was focusing intently on the meeting happening in front of him as Makoto went over bullet points that Akira stopped listening to 10 minutes ago. 

If this was a year ago, Akira would have blushed merely at the thought of sitting this close to his crush. But Goro wasn’t just his _crush_ anymore, he was his _boyfriend_ , and at this point Akira had stopped caring about his pride. Just sitting next to Goro wasn’t enough, he wanted his boyfriend’s focus on him and only him. He didn’t care if he seemed clingy, he craved Goro’s attention all the time. He knew the boy next to him lived for Akira’s attention just as much, even if he was better at pretending he didn’t. 

Akira figured there was no use in concealing his need for Goro’s attention when he was sitting so close to him looking absolutely _delicious_. The brunette was absentmindedly biting his lip while his pretty red eyes were looking at the front of the classroom where Makoto was displaying graphs about things Akira didn’t care about because he just wanted his boyfriend’s pretty red eyes on _him_. Akira could ravish him right then and there and not care who saw. He’d even ask their secretary Hifumi for a copy of the meeting notes afterwards to remember exactly how it happened.

Either Goro had somehow not noticed Akira staring at him like he was going to eat him alive or he was purposefully being difficult. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from his darling vice president to quickly glance around the room. Makoto was standing in front of her desk and displaying the powerpoint of the semester’s overall budget courtesy of their treasurer Haru while Hifumi took notes of the meeting’s main points. Sumire, Ann, and Shiho were quietly sharing a box of chocolates that Akira recognized from the weekly gourmet sweets delivery subscription service that Ann was obsessed with. Ryuji was biting his nails in boredom without Futaba there who didn’t even bother to show up. Usually the two were constantly being told to calm down by Makoto for playing paper football during lulls in their meetings. Mishima had to take Futaba’s place, jotting down updates the website will need that week. 

It was a slow meeting, but everyone was still too invested in Makoto’s presentation to spare any glances to their end of the table. Akira kept his eyes on the front of the room and placed his hand on Goro’s knee without looking at him. Goro didn’t show any sign of noticing Akira’s presence except for stiffening slightly in his seat, and Akira knew from the small movement alone that all his boyfriend’s thoughts had instantly been muted and replaced with only the feeling of his warm hand on his leg. 

He knew he had Goro’s attention, but his pretty eyes didn’t give him the satisfaction of looking at him. His boyfriend was difficult, but Akira knew it wouldn’t take long to make him give in. Akira could be difficult too. 

He moved his hand halfway up Goro’s thigh and began to massage the plush flesh of his upper leg while pretending to pay attention to the meeting, keeping his eyes forward as he heard the pace of Goro’s breathing quicken. He gently rubbed his inner thigh with his thumb before he began ever-so-slowly moving his hand further up. 

In Akira’s defense, he was a horny teenage boy, and it was a well-known fact between the two of them that he was probably addicted to his boyfriend’s cute thighs and _gorgeous_ ass. He lost track of the amount of times he’d get distracted kissing Goro’s thighs and spanking him before sex that the impatient boy would have to get him to focus or else _“I’ll just go home and fuck myself if you don’t get on with it already, Akira.”_

He couldn’t help but look down at where his hand squeezed Goro’s upper thigh and noticed that the older boy was already starting to get hard from barely being touched. Akira smiled knowing he was right about the student council vice president being an attention whore just like him.

He forced himself to look back up to the powerpoint at the front of the room as he let his hand continue to drag upward until his fingers grazed the tip of Goro’s cock and applied a soft pressure–

“Ngh—” Akira quickly ripped his hand away as a sharp pain suddenly stung his shin where Goro had kicked him under the desk. Of course Goro kicked him. Hard enough to leave what was going to definitely be a nasty bruise. Yeah, he supposes he deserved that, but he still thinks he deserves head later to make up for it. 

Akira opened one eye to see the ghost of a smirk on Goro’s face before fully opening his eyes again and seeing everyone in the student council room staring at him.

“You okay man?” Ryuji asks in a speculative voice. The rest of his friends were giving him matching quizzical looks. 

“Wh- Yes. I’m.. fine. I was just…” _Fuck_ , think of something _fast_ , “I... got stung by a bee.” He is not going to leave this student council room alive. He was either going to die from embarrassment or his friends would figure out that he was really trying to make a move on his boyfriend in front of all of them and murder him together. You would think that with all the times him and Goro have gone at it in semi-public places he’d be better at coming up with excuses.

“You… got stung by a bee?” Ann questioned him. He doubted anyone would believe his excuse, but it was too late for him to change it now. 

“Indoors?” Haru pressed in a soft but confused voice.

“Yeah. It must have, uh, followed you in here, Ann. Yeah! With all those sweets you guys have,” he silently sent a prayer to whatever gods were listening that his friends wouldn’t interrogate him more. Next to him he could hear Goro trying his hardest to stifle a laugh, and one look at the older boy hiding a smile behind his gloved hand was so cute that he honestly didn’t mind if the other student council members killed him if he could make his boyfriend smile like that.

“Oh no, senpai,” Sumire shook her head worryingly, “I guess we were so caught up in conversation that we must have not noticed it fly in behind us. I’m so sorry! Do you need help taking the stinger out?”

Well, at least one person believed him. Maybe if he was quick enough he could grab his mechanical pencil from his bag and shove a piece of lead into his leg to look like a bee sting..

“I already took it out for him, but thank you for offering Sumire,” Goro smiled, lying so convincingly that even Akira almost believed him despite knowing the truth. Suddenly that smile was being directed at him, “Honestly Akira, I don’t know where you’d be without me tending to all your frivolous needs. You really should thank me more.”

“Thank you,” he responded without thinking about it. He did owe Goro for lying for him so well and saving him from probably being murdered for his horny crimes. 

The way Goro’s smile widened into something wicked almost made him forget the mess he had gotten himself into and start touching the boy next to him again until Goro turned into an incoherent mess of pretty moans to match his pretty face. Almost.

“Okay then,” Makoto’s voice interrupted the two boys staring at each other hungrily before they ended up doing something that would scar the rest of them for life, “We’re almost at the end of the meeting here, just one more announcement. The security cameras are finally being fixed! They’re going to be installing new cameras this Sunday.”

Oh, right. Akira had forgotten that the school was getting new security cameras. The current ones had been broken for a few months now, though the rest of the student body didn’t know that, keeping the broken cameras in place hoping that their presence would be enough to prevent trouble. It was good that new security cameras would catch any serious dangers on campus in the future, but Akira couldn’t help feeling slightly… disappointed.

It was a stupid reason. A very very stupid reason. A reason so stupid that he made a mental note to let his disappointment show on his face later so Goro would ask him what’s wrong and he could hear his boyfriend call him stupid with his pretty mouth after he voiced his thoughts.

“One more thing,” Shiho called out as she helped Ann gather the array of colorful highlighters on the table, “Today is your last chance to submit anonymous prom theme ideas in the suggestion box. We’re officially picking a theme on Friday!” 

Makoto thanked her for the reminder before officially calling the meeting to a close, and Goro wasted no time turning to glare at Akira and yanking him by the arm out of the student council room.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Goro hissed as soon as they were out of earshot of the rest of the group, “Are you really so deprived that you tried to give me a handjob under the table? You’re lucky I didn’t kick you harder.” He was still holding Akira’s arm with an iron grip.

“Come on, you don’t have to pretend you didn’t like it when it’s just us~” Akira smiled at him. Goro was hot when he was mad. Akira decided the other boy needed to know this fact. “You’re hot when you’re mad.”

“You–” Goro was fuming for a few seconds until he closed his eyes and began taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Something he learned in the therapy he started when Sumire had a serious talk with him about how _there’s nothing wrong with going to therapy, I go all the time!_ , which he only originally planned to attend once to make her happy. He moved his hands to squeeze both of Akira’s hands tightly, but not as tight as his grip on his arm had been and he sighed, “I love you. You owe me dinner for saving you.”

“You’re the one who kicked me in the first place,” Akira whined despite already accepting the fact that he would have to pay for dinner. 

“ _You're_ the reason you got kicked in the first place,” Goro pulled him by the hand and started dragging him outside to the orange and pink evening sky, “Now come on, I want sushi.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the waiter walked back to the kitchen after taking their orders, Akira let out a long and purposefully over-dramatic sigh. Goro had been surprisingly nice to him since they left school, telling Akira that he looked good and smelled nice and if he behaved during dinner he might consider letting him finish what he started earlier. 

Akira knew they would be having sex after this whether he behaved or not. He knew the boy sitting across from him better than anyone and could easily see through him when he pretended to not constantly crave Akira’s attention. So he decided to have a little fun. Besides, he kind of missed his boyfriend being mean to him.

“What’s the matter?” Goro asked tentatively, sensing the mischief in the other’s eyes behind his glasses.

Akira let himself smirk a little bit. “It’s just… this is the last week there won’t be any working security cameras at school,” he spoke in a voice that sounded as innocent as possible, “Doesn’t that make you sad?”

“Why in the world would I ever be sad about that?” Even more hesitance consumed Goro’s face as he wondered what his boyfriend could possibly be scheming this time.

Akira’s faint smirk turned into a full cheshire cat grin, “Goro, you forget that I know you. I know how much of a slut you are, and I just _know_ you’ve thought about me bending you over Makoto’s desk in the student council room and fucking you after everyone leaves. You want me to take advantage of you, don’t you vice president?”

Goro’s face was burning red and if he had been sipping his water he surely would’ve spat it in the face of the smiling boy across from him, “Are you _stupid?_ ” 

“Maybe. But you’re dating someone who’s stupid so what does that make you?” Akira’s grin somehow widened even more. Goro looked at him like all he wanted to do was tie him up and ride him to make him shut up. He knew they were going to have amazing sex that night. 

“Do you think about anything that isn’t sex, Akira? Serious question.”

“Of course. I think about you. And dating you... And kissing you. Holding your hand. How soft your hair is. Your laugh. Your smile. Your eyes.. The clothes you wear. If you’ve been eating and sleeping properly. Your voice. The way you look when you blush. Mona. My friends–”

“Really?” Goro laughed, “Your friends are beneath all that?”

“It wasn’t in any particular order…” Akira trailed off as he ran a hand through his messy hair. “But you are my number one, of course. You know that.”

Goro’s hard glare softened into an endearing smile before he sat up straight and put on a serious face, asking in a nervous, quiet voice, “Do you… really want to do that? In the student council room?” He bit his lip and looked at Akira like he was actually considering it. _Holy shit._

“Fuck yes,” His voice came out more breathy than he thought it would be. The boy across the table from him took a deep breath.

“Niijima said the new cameras would be installed on Sunday, yes? We have a meeting on Friday. I suppose I could indulge you then if it will settle your urges enough to make you stop trying to have sex with me in front of all your friends,” Goro brushed his hair behind his ear and feigned innocence, but Akira could see the fire in his eyes. Akira gulped. His boyfriend is such a _slut._

“It’s a date then,” he matched Goro’s innocent tone and had the same fire in his eyes as well. 

When their food arrived, Goro rubbed his ankle with his own under the table as they ate. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Futaba was showing everyone the changes she had made to the website when Akira found himself zoning out during yet another student council meeting. He was sitting across the table from Goro and kept gazing his way, shaking his leg in anticipation of what was to occur in—he glanced at his phone under the table—about 30 minutes. 

He lifted his eyes back to his boyfriend’s direction on the other side of the room when he noticed Hifumi’s curious gaze looking back at him from where she was sitting next to Goro. She furrowed her brows at him, probably wondering why he wasn’t sitting next to Goro like he had at every meeting since he joined the student council. Akira had boldly sat next to Goro on his first day (he became a member to spend time with Goro so he was _going_ to get his Goro Time, okay?) and was planning to talk him up and woo him with his charm immediately until those red eyes looked into his for the first time, and Akira forgot everything he was going to say because _fuck, this boy is so cute._

They didn’t get together until their friends eventually intervened when Yusuke and Ryuji kidnapped them and locked them in Haru’s room. Thankfully they also locked the door that led to the balcony or Goro’s threats of jumping off the ledge if they didn’t let them out probably would’ve actually come to fruition. Akira figured their friends coming back 2 hours later to see them after they had clearly had sex was enough payback.

Goro doesn’t make Akira nervous anymore, but he still gave him butterflies that made him feel like he was going to explode. The fact that Akira kept shooting glances at his boyfriend like he was a moping idiot with a crush again and hadn’t been dating him for the past year was enough to make Hifumi lean over to Goro and whisper something in his ear. Oh god. Akira didn’t want any innocent bystanders involved in this, but _of course_ he had to go and act suspicious. For the second time that week he found himself wondering if he was going to die in the middle of a student council meeting. He hoped he could at least be a cat in his next life.

It’s not his fault that he couldn’t just sit still and appear normal like Goro. First of all, his boyfriend is too pretty for his own good and it was distracting. Second of all, he has ADHD, okay? Not his fault.

Goro whispered something back to Hifumi, always so quick to think of convincing excuses for his boyfriend’s abnormal behavior. He’s gotten even better at it from all the practice he gets.

Goro’s eyes met his from across the table. He didn’t look mad at Akira for almost getting them caught, but he looked smug knowing Akira couldn’t keep his eyes off him. He wondered what he said to Hifumi to dismiss her suspicion. He wouldn’t be able to deal with his friends thinking they were fighting when they were just _pretending_ they didn’t know each other for a good fuck. It was all planned out. Sort of.

Akira and Goro stared at each other for what was probably considered an unhealthy amount of time because Akira didn’t even notice that Futaba had sat down and was replaced with Ann, Shiho, and Sumire towering over the remaining seated student council members. Sumire just looked disappointed, while Ann and Shiho looked so angry that he wouldn’t be surprised if steam started coming out of their ears like a cartoon.

“We have been reminding you guys about this every meeting for the past _month_ ,” Shiho fumed, crossing her arms. Akira knew what she was talking about. They all did. Ann, Shiho, and Sumire were in charge of planning school festivities, including the prom at the end of the semester that they were trying to get a head start on by picking a theme as early as possible. Each student council member had submitted their theme ideas into the drop box covered in glitter that Sumire had designed, and judging by the rage on Ann and Shiho’s faces, Akira assumed they didn’t get many serious suggestions. 

Shiho took the lid off the drop box and dumped all the folded sheets of paper onto the table, “Are you _kidding_ me?” She began unfolding the suggestions to read them aloud to the guilty faces in the room. “‘Minecraft,’ ‘fat blunts,’ ‘as long as there’s food,’ ‘purgatory,’ ‘Loona,’ ‘poggers,’— _what?_ — ‘prom,’— _obviously it’s a fucking PROM!_ — and this one also says ‘Minecraft.’ What the _fuck?_ The only usable suggestions we got were ‘tropical getaway’ and ‘starry night.’ And I guess… ‘cats’ could also work—”

“Hell yeah!” Akira perked up in his seat, “Cat Prom it is then.”

“I spent so long decorating the box, too..” Sumire ignored Akira’s comment and whined sadly from where she was nearly cowering behind Shiho.

“No Cat Prom,” Ann sighed, “Cats are cute but not _romantic_. I personally think starry night is the best option.” She smiled cheekily at Shiho, clearly giving away which suggestion was hers.

Shiho ignored her girlfriend’s cheesiness, “That’s too cliche. I’m leaning more towards tropical getaway.”

“I second that!” Sumire grinned. 

“I’m for that as well. Hopefully that settles this dispute,” Makoto said from her seat behind her desk. She seemed so much like a judge in a courtroom facing all of the bickering students that Akira always expected her to bang a gavel on her desk whenever she made a decision. 

“I still fail to see a problem with Minecraft Prom,” Futaba snickered, returning a fist bump that Ryuji initiated. Their laughter was cut off by the twin death glares Shiho and Makoto sent their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goro and Akira were silently waiting around the corner of the hallway as they waited for Makoto to finally leave the student council room. Everyone else had already said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. The student council president was always the last one to leave after each meeting, sometimes keeping Hifumi back with her to go over the meeting notes one last time before calling it a day. Reminded of Hifumi, Akira was about to ask Goro what they had whispered to each other before the prom debate when he heard the door of the student council room open. He snapped his head in the direction of the noise and saw Makoto locking the door before throwing her bag over her shoulder and heading for the stairs. 

The two boys walked back to the door where they just had their meeting and Akira let out a defeated sigh. He didn’t think Makoto would _lock the door_. He could try picking the lock, but his skills were rusty. Maybe they could see if the library was unlocked…

Or not. 

“Oh, you have a key? That’s hot,” Akira put on a dorky grin as he watched his boyfriend easily open the door.

“Of course I have a key. I just haven’t had any reason to use it with you around.”

“Well this is quite the reason,” Akira’s smile became fond when Goro turned around to shoot a glare at him and probably say something mean but cut himself off when he saw the loving look plastered on his boyfriend’s face.

Goro cleared his throat, still standing in the middle of the doorway, “So…”

“So...?” Akira echoed him.

“Um… yeah...”

“Yeah,” Akira laughed. This part was always awkward. Despite the amount of sex they had (which was a lot, thank you), they never reached the point of the unrealistic expectations of porn where things played out perfectly without a hitch of awkwardness. Akira liked it better like this anyway. Goro was so cute when he was flustered. 

Akira was somewhat flustered too. There was a reason they didn’t sit next to each other during the meeting. Goro had described what he wanted to do vaguely, always turning into a blushing mess whenever he talked about wanting to try roleplay scenarios. 

“So I’ll just… go in. And then you can come in a few minutes after, okay? L-like I called you out of class…?” Goro was nervously fidgeting his hands. Akira’s own hands moved to hold his like they were made specifically to fit into those of the cute boy he was so lucky to call his. Goro exhaled and seemed to calm down, lifting his gaze to meet Akira’s eyes, “Kiss me?”

As if Akira would ever say no. 

“Are you ready?” Goro asked when he pulled away from the quick kiss. Just one for the road. 

“Absolutely. Are you ready?” Goro was back to his usually confident self, but Akira just had to be sure.

“Of course I am,” Goro scoffed, pushing the door open further to fully enter the room. “Don’t feel the need to be gentle. We’re here because _you_ can’t control yourself, so you better make this worth my time.” 

“Something gives me the feeling that you’ll enjoy yourself~” Akira winked and blew his boyfriend a kiss before receiving a glare and the door slammed in his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akira took a deep breath before opening the door that would surely lead to his demise. While Makoto Niijima held the official title of the highest rank a student could hold at Shujin Academy, it was Goro Akechi who had the reputation of being the unofficial head bitch in charge. The vice president was rumored to dish out cruel and unusual punishments to those who continued to misbehave after Makoto gave them a reasonable warning. Akira wasn’t entirely sure why Goro had demanded his presence in the middle of class, but he was curious about the rumors and what type of punishment he would be subjected to. He was secure enough to be able to admit to himself that the danger turned him on a little bit, and the student council vice president was so hot that Akira wanted his attention on him even if he would just call him an _aggravating delinquent with no future_ for the millionth time. 

Akira pushed the door open, adrenaline flowing from excitement and nerves about what possibilities lie ahead. He would honestly let Goro do anything to him as long as he didn’t expel him.

Goro was sitting at Niijima’s mostly empty desk, his brown hair buried in his homework he was working on until he finally decided to grace Akira with his attention and looked up from his textbook. The vice president’s soft hair contrasted the stony look on his face, and Akira wanted nothing more than to run his hands through the pretty brunette locks.

Akira gulped and decided to put on his best kicked puppy look. Maybe he could get out of this situation with only a slap to the wrist. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try. “Akechi-senpai—”

Goro stood up and cut him off with a sharp laugh, “That won’t work on me so don’t even try it. You’ve only been here for a month and yet you keep getting yourself into trouble. One could even assume that you’re attempting to get on my bad side on purpose. That, or you truly are just a delinquent and nothing more.”

Goro’s sinister voice went straight to Akira’s cock. Bitchy was a good look on the vice president. Akira wanted to make him _his_ bitch. 

Akira watched as Goro sauntered to where his bag was placed on the floor before leaning over to retrieve a folder, sticking his ass in the air as if he was taunting the other boy. The plaid uniform pants hugged him tightly and made his fat cheeks look so irresistible that Akira wouldn’t doubt that he started drooling. He could look at that ass for hours. _Why aren’t we fucking already?_

Goro answered that question when he placed the folder on the desk, bringing Akira out of his trance. Oh, right. 

Goro opened the folder to reveal a mess of papers. Akira could tell from one look that they were all the times he had gotten written up while attending Shujin.

“All these within a month’s time,” Goro sighed. There were about 10 reports in the folder, and in Akira’s defense, they weren’t really all from one month. More like, around 2 years. But some of the things he had gotten written up for were _so ridiculously stupid_ that he couldn’t believe he somehow actually landed a boyfriend _and_ kept him around. 

Oh shit. Is it cheating if he accidentally calls Goro his boyfriend in his head while they’re trying to roleplay? He didn’t know.

Goro pulled out one of the reports that Akira remembered actually happened within the first month of his first year at Shujin. Oof. What a dumb one too.

“You… put cheese..? In one of the printers? I don’t– _why?_ ” Goro looked at him incredulously, dropping the act he was putting on to let his bewilderment show.

Akira ran a hand through his hair and sighed, “I made myself a sandwich at work for lunch the next day, you know when I was working at Big Bang Burger? And I always complained about how gross the processed American cheese was?” Goro didn’t even bother to point out that he wasn’t _supposed_ to know these things because he was already too invested in this stupid story, and it made Akira really feel like he was just being interrogated by his boyfriend and not about to dick down the pretty vice president in front of him within the next 10 minutes or so. Goro raised an eyebrow to encourage him to keep going.

“I-it really wasn’t my fault! Ryuji bought… nghh... pot brownies.. that we were gonna share with Ann and Yusuke over the weekend to celebrate finishing our first week of high school, b-but he mixed them up with the regular brownies his mom made for us and brought _those_ to school instead! We ate them in fourth period right before our lunch break and we– we got, well you know, _high_ , and Ann and I were _pissed_ at Ryuji at first, but then we got to the cafeteria, and I was looking at the sandwich I brought with me that would now go to waste because _I felt like I was on another planet_. Then I– I don’t know, the sandwich was cold and gross so I took it apart, and I just thought that the square cheese kind of looked like paper..? And maybe if i put it in a printer I could maybe… print on it? Like.. print words on the cheese? I thought it would be funny. But, again, not my fault, really.” 

Goro covered his face with a gloved hand to stifle a laugh, making Akira unable to hold back a wide grin at the sight. “ _That_ was your thought process?” Goro managed to get out between giggles, “Did it work?”

“No and the printer broke. I had to give all the money I made over the summer at Big Bang Burger to the school to pay for a new one. Ridiculous considering I’ve now seen the school budget enough times to have it memorized, and I know they could have afforded a new printer themselves,” Akira crossed his arms over his chest.

“I truly doubt Sakamoto would make a mistake as simple as switching the brownies on _accident_ , especially considering the amount of times I’ve caught you second years smoking on the roof when you should have been in class,” Goro raised an eyebrow at him in an insinuating manner.

“You’re always welcome to join us if you’re looking for entertainment, you know,” Akira laughed, “If you think Yusuke is weird normally, you should listen to him when he’s high. He could probably invent calculus if it hadn’t existed already.”

“I get enough entertainment from the lectures that I actually choose to attend, thank you very much. Besides, that stuff makes me sleepy anyway.”

“It’s not like I _need_ to go to class. My grades are perfect. Plus I get bored during class and always end up looking at pictures of your ass on my phone.”

A light blush spread across Goro’s smooth skin, but he ignored the last comment while Akira focused on the cute light freckles on the older boy’s nose, “You only get perfect grades because _I_ force you to study.”

Akira smiled at the huffy boy’s face becoming even redder from being flustered and irritated, “I love when you get bossy, honey. You should get me a straitjacket.”

“Remind me to schedule a doctor’s appointment for you. Every day I become more convinced that you have some type of head injury that is giving you _brain damage_ ,” Goro hissed as he closed the folder and set it on the table the student council members used for meetings. They both knew that the majority of the things in that folder were incidents also related to Goro. 

The folder documented some of Akira’s favorite memories at Shujin. Like the time he interrupted Goro’s social studies class to serenade him on Valentine’s Day and ended up with detention for a week. And the time Akira stood on the school roof looking over the courtyard to yell _“I LOVE YOU, GORO AKECHI!!!”_ when Goro had finally finished his midterms after two brutal weeks of non-stop studying, and Akira accidentally knocked Mishima, who had been the only person willing to help him climb up to the weird location, off the roof and into the flower bed below to break his arm. And of course there was the one time when Goro and Akira had been caught making out in a janitor's closet, tainting Goro’s almost perfect record. They hadn’t stopped making out all over the school, they just got better at not getting caught. Even if they did get caught, well, when Akira Kurusu is your boyfriend you eventually learn to not let shame get to you.

Akira knew Goro loved his goofy antics. The genuine smile he always had glued to his face whenever Akira did something ridiculous out of love was enough of a dead giveaway. It was kind of funny to watch Goro pretend to be mean to him about it. Speaking of, were they still roleplaying? Akira really wanted Goro to call him names again.

“So, Goro—”

“Address me properly.” Oh, so they were still doing that? Akira wasn’t sure if the lovers’ quarrel had ruined the fantasy or not, despite this not being the first time one of their roleplays had been interrupted by their frequent domestic bickering.

“You like to be in charge, do you _Akechi-senpai?_ ” Akira purred at him and stepped closer to Goro, able to see the blush on the brunette’s face more clearly now that he was closer, “I bet I could have you begging for it within a matter of minutes.”

Goro’s blush darkened and consumed his face, “T-that’s– You’re the one in trouble here, so I suggest you don’t push me. You know I could have you _expelled_ , right?”

“But then you’d be so bored all day, wouldn’t you, senpai?” Akira fluttered his eyelashes at the irritated boy, “Say, Mr. Vice President~?”

Goro’s huff was supposed to show his annoyance but to Akira it was just cute. He really couldn’t wait until he could devour him. “What is it, Kurusu?”

“Your job is to help the student body, right? With any.. problems~ they may have?” Akira cooed at him and took another step closer.

Goro stepped backwards until the back of his thighs bumped against Makoto’s desk, “What _problem_ do you have that could possibly be worth my time?”

Some of Goro’s hair fell over his face, and Akira felt his hand twitch out of habit. “It’s funny you should say that. It actually has to do with you. You see, senpai, my problem is that I’m not balls deep in your ass right now.”

“ _Disgusting_. You’re so—” Goro choked as Akira’s hand couldn’t resist making its way up to brush Goro’s hair behind his ear as if it had a mind of its own, “Disgusting..”

“You’re so beautiful,” Akira said fondly, cupping Goro’s jaw to hold his delicate face in his hand. He truly was beautiful. Goro’s expression quickly changed to a fondness that matched Akira’s, his lips curling into a small, loving smile and his eyes gleamed with affection for his boyfriend until Akira spoke again, “God, I want your pretty mouth on my cock so bad, baby.”

Goro blinked and his loving gaze was replaced with another glare, “Pervert.”

Akira laughed and moved his hands to Goro’s waist, “You know you could always kiss me to shut me up.” 

Goro rolled his eyes but moved his hands to Akira’s face to kiss him sweetly. Akira felt himself instinctively smile into the kiss like he belonged there as their lips slotted against each other, and he felt Goro sigh happily. Akira slipped his tongue into the older boy’s mouth and heard him whine softly when Akira let his hands fall from Goro’s waist to his ass. Goro moved his hands into Akira’s hair and tried to pull him even closer as if that were even possible, and the kiss turned more heated as Goro started desperately licking into Akira’s mouth, no longer bothering to hide his cute whimpers of pleasure that were music to Akira’s ears. 

Akira felt Goro’s hands tighten in his hair to pull gently and he squeezed his ass in retaliation while their tongues continued to roam the other’s mouth enthusiastically. Goro responded by grinding his hard cock against Akira’s, making the latter break away from the kiss to moan pathetically before he pushed down the high collar of Goro’s black turtleneck ( _Sexy as always_ , Akira thought) to drag his lips from his jawline to his newly exposed skin to _kisslicksuck_ his sensitive neck. 

Goro’s knees had gone weak at the sensation of his neck being marked, and he didn’t even notice Akira move his hands to the back of his thighs to lift him onto the desk until he moved his hand down to Akira’s lower back to make him keep grinding their hips together. Akira, slotted between his boyfriend’s beautiful legs, smirked as he continued to paint Goro’s skin with dark hickeys.

“We’ll be– f-fuck…” Goro’s sentence trailed off into a whine when Akira palmed him through his uniform pants, licking over one of the marks he finished sucking onto his boyfriend’s neck.

“We will be eventually, but I was hoping for some foreplay first,” Akira flashed a playful grin before trying to swoop in to kiss Goro’s lips again only to be met by an index finger in his face to stop him.

“What I was _going_ to say before I was so _rudely interrupted–_ ” Goro started as Akira just watched in amusement. His boyfriend could be even more dramatic than him sometimes, “–is that we’ll be switching to summer uniforms soon. You won’t be able to do _this_ anymore.” He pointed his finger back and forth between Akira and the purple marks blooming on his neck to emphasize what _this_ was. 

Akira just rolled his eyes fondly, “Whatever, babe. We both know you _like_ that the whole school knows exactly who gave you those marks.” He leaned in to try to kiss Goro again but was met with air this time as the target of his kiss leaned back to avoid it.

“You know I’m willing to just leave you here sad and horny if you don’t stop being a pest. The only reason the whole school knows we’re dating is because you’re so goddamn clingy all the time. You act like if you let me go for a second I’ll float away like a balloon.”

“You like that too,” Akira smiled brightly. He found himself doing that a lot lately.

Goro just stared at his smiling boyfriend for a moment, taking in his grey eyes that weren’t hidden behind his glasses, the perfect balance of light and dark. Goro lifted his hand and ran it through Akira’s black hair that rested on his forehead, moving it out of the way to get an even clearer look at his sparkling eyes. The bright smile on Goro’s face matched Akira’s, “I suppose I do.”

Akira once again leaned in to kiss Goro, and the phrase _third time’s the charm_ must be the truth because he was _finally_ allowed permission. 

Goro tastes like home.

Yeah it was a cheesy thought but hey, he never denied being a cheesy guy.

He could kiss Goro for hours on end if given the chance, and he has, of course, kissed him for hours before. Kissing his boyfriend was one of his favorite things in the world. But he had other favorite things, and, well, Goro’s mouth wasn’t even Akira’s favorite place on his boyfriend’s body to kiss.

Which is why Akira pulled his lips away from Goro’s, receiving a whine from the latter, then pulled Goro the short distance down off the desk and made sure his feet were securely placed on the floor before flipping him around and shoving his torso down onto the desk so his ass was facing up. 

“Oof—” Goro breathed out from the impact of being flipped so suddenly. Akira kissed the back of his neck then wasted no time in kneeling in front of his bent over boyfriend’s ass. He lifted his hands to massage the muscle beneath the tight fabric of the Shujin uniform pants. The plaid pants just complimented this… full course meal in front of him, and he wanted to start playing with his food already.

“Goro take off your blazer,” Akira continued to rub Goro’s ass in a daze, too distracted by the way the fatty flesh looked and felt when he squeezed it to notice Goro _not_ taking his blazer off, only snapping out of his trance when the older boy jolted his hips to move Akira’s hands off his ass.

Akira huffed, “Akechi-senpai, will you _please_ take your blazer off?”

Goro turned around to look at the desperate boy on the floor and hummed as if he was thinking it over, “And what exactly are your intentions, Kurusu?”

Akira resisted the urge to groan by repeating his mantra of _I love this boy I love this boy I love this boy_ in his head, “ _My intentions_ are for you to take off your blazer and those stupid suspenders so I can get your pants off and worship your perfect ass like it deserves.”

“I agree that the suspenders are absurd,” Goro laughed as he began unbuttoning the black Shujin blazer, slipping off his shoes at the same time.

“Right!” Akira perked up, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend taking his gloves off before using his exposed hands to fold his blazer, “It’s like... a puzzle. An extra barrier between me and your ass. It’s like they required suspenders knowing how hard it would be for me to resist fucking you all the time.”

“Ah, yes, a precautionary,” Goro was now taking off the stupid suspenders in question. 

“Exactly!” Akira, still kneeling on the floor, smiled brightly before he then twirled his finger at Goro to signal him to turn around and bend over the desk again. Goro rolled his eyes at Akira’s attempts to act cute despite what he was about to do, but he still obliged. 

Akira was once again blessed with the sight of Goro’s angelic ass, taking a moment to admire it and play with it through the plaid fabric. He relished in the way his cheeks bounced when he spanked him, and the moan Goro responded with was enough to make his hands circle his boyfriend’s hips until he found the uniform’s zipper and his pants and boxers were slipped off his legs. He felt Goro’s hand reach down to take his pants from him to fold them, and Akira sighed happily because there were finally no obstacles between him and his boyfriends’s ass.

Akira began kissing his thighs, moving up until he had covered each cheek in appreciative licks. He moaned as he found himself in a daze from kissing and massaging Goro’s ass that looked so pretty bent over the desk like that. _This ass_. Heavenly. This ass truly was a gift from the gods. This ass could probably end wars and bring about world peace. It would be a crime if this ass didn’t get worshipped. The world would probably end if no one was there to make sure Goro’s fat ass was properly appreciated and praised. So really, Akira was doing the world a favor. People really should thank him for this. Anyway. _This ass_ is what keeps the Earth on its axis and prevents it from crashing into the sun and killing the entire population—

“Oh my _god!_ Shut up! Who even _talks like that?_ ” Goro huffed in embarrassment with his face buried in his harms on the desk. Akira must have been so mesmerized by turning Goro’s ass into a religion that he hadn’t realized he was speaking his thoughts aloud between pressing wet kisses to Goro’s thighs and plush cheeks. 

Akira pulled away and sat further back on his knees until Goro eventually turned slightly on the desk and opened one eye to peak out beneath his arms that were still covering his embarrassed face. Akira grinned sheepishly, “I just love your ass.”

Goro giggled and lifted his head to rest on top of his folded arms. He swayed his ass back and forth as if to tempt Akira, “I’m well aware, Aki~ Don’t you want to spread me apart already?” 

Akira delivered a hard spank to his ass, the sight of the fatty flesh jiggling nearly making him drool. “I like to take my time.”

“Come on Kurusu, kiss me where it matters,” Goro whimpered cutely. Akira loved watching him beg. “Patience is not a trait I possess a great deal of, you know.”

“Can you imagine if the rest of the school heard you talking like this? I bet they’d never expect the student council vice president to be such a slut.”

Goro dropped the cute act, “Shut. _Up._ ”

Akira’s _‘make me’_ response was cut off by Goro actually trying to make him shut up by muffling him with his ass. As much as he would love to get to work on his delicious hole, he also loved riling up his boyfriend.

“Didn’t I tell you I’d have you begging for it?” 

The look Goro gave him made him feel like letting the flirt leave his mouth was the equivalent of suicide, “For the love of God Akira, can you _PLEASE_ just–”

Goro’s outburst was cut off with a cute squeak as his attempt to throw his ass at Akira again was met in the middle by Akira _FINALLY_ delivering a hot lick with his flattened tongue over Goro’s entrance. Goro let out a breathy moan as Akira used both hands to spread his cheeks apart to continue licking sloppy kisses to Goro’s hole. 

“Ahhh fuck, Akiraaaaaaaaa,” the older boy mewled from above Akira, his arms splayed out in front of him as he melted into the desk. Goro whined helplessly as Akira used his tongue to open him up and savour the taste. Akira was _so good_ at that, especially with all the practice he insisted on getting. Goro wouldn’t doubt it if Akira was enjoying this even more than he was.

Akira continued to happily lap eager licks over his boyfriend’s rim before working his tongue back inside to massage Goro’s walls. Akira felt him shiver beneath his hands that were still playing with the squishy flesh of Goro’s flawless ass, bringing his right hand back to deliver a hard _SLAP_ to his cheek as he continued to ravage Goro’s hole with his tongue like it was the best meal he ever tasted. 

The moan that came out of his boyfriend was so desperate and slutty and basically one of the hottest things he had ever heard in his life that he couldn’t _not_ comment on it.

“You really like me eating your ass, don’t you vice prez?” Akira cracked a grin when Goro turned his head to glare back at him, and Akira ran his hands over the displayed ass affectionately to really take in the sight, “I don’t mind. I could do this as a job if you wanted me to. Your very own intern~”

Goro let out a squeal as Akira punctuated his flirtation with an innocent lick over his saliva-covered entrance, “Ugh _ahhh–_ You’re. _Insatiable._ ” He released a shuddering breath and tried to collect himself while his boyfriend fucked him with his tongue. “Disgusting.”

Akira delivered a loud _smooch_ to Goro’s hole and hummed at the sight of it, “ _Delicious._ Your hole is so cute babe.” This ass was like medicine to him.

He could almost hear how hard Goro rolled his eyes, “You’re calling an _asshole_ cute. When will you accept that there’s something deeply wrong with you?” 

“I have an entire folder of pictures of your ass on my phone. One is even my lockscreen. I have already accepted the fact that there’s something wrong with me, and frankly, I’m fine with it. Have you accepted that you like that about me?” He winked at the flushed brunette who just muttered something about Akira being _perverted trash with a sex addiction_ before turning his head in his arms to hide his face. Akira took that as his cue to get back to work. 

Akira didn’t hold back his own moans as soon as his face was once again buried in the Gift From God To Bless This Hell Planet that was his boyfriend’s luscious ass. He pumped his tongue into him then repeatedly lapped at his entrance like he hadn’t eaten in weeks and was presented with a five-star meal. He set a pace of sweetly kissing and caressing Goro’s ass before switching to roughly fucking his boyfriend with his tongue and spanking him hard to elicit all the different types of noises Goro would make in response.

“ _Hnghh_ … Akiii..” Goro trailed off in a daze as Akira continued flicking his tongue inside of him. _Cute_. “Aki, let me…”

Akira’s hum to encourage Goro to keep talking was muffled by the two fat mounds of ass he currently had his face buried in, but it managed to work as intended.

“Mmmm… L-let me suck your cock, Akira. Please?” Goro’s neediness was absolutely adorable, begging without even being asked to like he was craving Akira’s cock in his throat the same way he needed air in his lungs. 

Akira smirked. _Nice_.

He stood up from his spot on his knees and began stripping himself of his clothes as quickly as he could manage. When someone as hot and skilled at sucking dick as Goro offers a blowjob… well, who was Akira to deny his boyfriend anything?

When he finished wrestling his white turtleneck off his head, he emerged to see Goro had also taken off his sweater. His naked boyfriend was a sight he would never get tired of.

“So beautiful, Goro.”

The beautiful naked boyfriend in question just rolled his eyes, “Take off your pants already.”

“Glad to know what your priorities are, babe,” Akira chuckled and obliged, long used to his boyfriend’s impatience. Once all his clothes were off and thrown blindy on the floor behind him, Akira expected the older boy to drop onto his knees and do what he wanted to do so badly, but when Goro sauntered up to him, he reached behind Akira’s head to grab a fistful of hair and yank him towards Makoto’s desk until Akira was sitting on top of it. 

Goro huffed while he halfheartedly pushed on Akira’s legs in a pathetic manner that was more like obnoxiously slapping them to get his legs on the desk, “Lay down. _No,_ ” another huff, “Akira. Lay down the _other way,_ dumbass.”

“You know I love when you get bossy like that,” he smirked in response and adjusted himself so he was sprawled out over the desk. 

“You’re lucky I even put up with you at all,” Goro muttered as he placed his hands on the desk and hopped up in one swift motion so he was reverse straddling Akira with one leg on either side of his chest and his ass wiggling in his face. “Since you like doing it so much…”

Oh, _nice._

The dangerous smile that Goro flashed his boyfriend was the last thing Akira saw before he found himself smothered between Goro’s soft asscheeks again. The boy above him whimpered at the sensation of Akira’s warm tongue immediately slipping inside him and exploring his walls as if he was studying for an upcoming exam on Goro’s Ass and needed to memorize every detail. 

Goro leaned down to lick a stripe up Akira’s cock and felt the vibration of the latter’s moan between his cheeks. Goro continued running his tongue over his boyfriend’s cock to coat it in saliva as Akira pressed sloppy kisses to Goro’s hole to show his gratitude for the brunette’s hot mouth on his dick.

Akira’s cock disappeared as his boyfriend took the entire length in his mouth and bobbed his head skillfully. Goro’s moans of pleasure from having a cock filling his mouth and a tongue in his ass were adorned with his occasional choking sounds when his nose brushed against Akira’s balls. Goro’s hips were moving against his face to fuck himself on Akira’s tongue, causing Goro to moan while he moved his lips up and down to suck his shaft before eventually pulling away from Akira’s cock completely with a _plop_

Goro pressed his palms against Akira’s thighs to grind himself harder against his mouth before he raised his torso and shifted all his weight to his ass on Akira’s face to fully smother him. Out of all the times Akira had thought he was going to die in that student council room, this was the first time he wouldn’t mind being killed. This was actually his preferred way to go, suffocated to death by his boyfriend’s fat ass crushing him. 

With his eyes closed, Goro reached inside one of the desk drawers to pull out a bottle of lube he had placed in there during the few moments he had alone to himself in the student council room. Goro retrieved his hand and smacked the bottle hard against Akira’s head. If Akira didn’t have his boyfriend sitting on his face and was able to call him out on it, he knew Goro’s excuse would’ve been that his eyes were closed and _you just feel so good that you must have distracted me, Aki._ But he knew the boy on top of him probably would’ve hit him with the bottle no matter his state of mind. 

“‘Kira..” Goro snapped him out of his daze and rolled his hips harshly against Akira’s face a few more times before leaning back down to the latter’s cock, “You better prep me already. I’m getting impatient.” 

Goro pulled his ass a few inches away so Akira could breathe again, but whatever he was going to say about how _Goro was the one crushing him with his ass, what the fuck was he supposed to do?_ quickly slipped from his mind as he felt the familiar wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth on his cock. Suddenly he wasn’t even mad anymore. What was he even mad about again? Goro was sucking and slurping away so happily that the only thought Akira could summon in his tranced state was that he really should marry this boy as soon as he has the chance.

Goro’s hand met his mouth where he bobbed his head, shuddering and whimpering around Akira’s cock when he inserted a finger coated with lube in Goro’s entrance that was already beginning to loosen easily from Akira’s tongue. Goro rocked his hips backwards, clearly wanting more than just one finger. Akira _really_ tested his patience sometimes. 

Akira understood what he was silently begging for and added a second finger, and the way his boyfriend’s long fingers curled inside him and pumped against his walls to open him up felt so _good_ that Goro, just as Akira had earlier, forgot why he was mad. The two of them truly were similar after all.

Akira’s tongue naturally found its way to Goro’s ass again, appreciatively kissing his soft cheeks until his mouth met where his fingers worked inside his hole and licked around the sensitive area. Goro pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the tip of Akira’s cock before pulling off and resting his head on Akira’s thigh to lovingly watch his boyfriend worship his ass. Goro’s wide-blown pupils turned to look at Akira’s cock again and he lifted his hand to caress it, the loving look not leaving his eyes. 

“So big, ‘Kira…” Goro trailed off in a daze while his hand continued to rub Akira’s cock, bringing his mouth back to deliver kitten licks to the head and tasting the pre-come and saliva that covered the length. As Goro wrapped his lips around Akira’s cock, he felt the boy underneath him insert a third finger to scissor him open and prepare him to be fucked. “Want you.. Want you inside me, Akira.”

Within the blink of an eye, Akira had grabbed Goro by the front of the thighs and dragged the older boy so that he was slung over his shoulder. 

“Wh–? _Hey!_ Akira! Put me _down_ ,” Goro flailed his limbs weakly against Akira, who only obeyed his command once he had slid off the desk, placing his nagging boyfriend back on his feet before pushing his torso down to bend him over the desk again, “ _Oof_. What makes you think you can _manhandle_ me like that?”

Akira delivered a hard spank to his right asscheek, “Brat. You’re the one who always makes me carry you when you don’t want to walk anymore.”

He received one of the vice president’s signature huffs in response, “That was _one time_. If I had known you wanted to go on an endlessly long hike I wouldn’t have ridden my _bike_ all the way from my apartment to meet you at Leblanc that morning. I was _tired_.”

Akira spanked Goro’s left cheek, “Imagine how I felt after carrying you bridal style for 30 minutes to the train station. My arms seriously felt like jelly afterwards.”

He watched as Goro turned his head to shoot a glare at him, “We’ve been over this. I already made it up to you.”

“Yeah but, a little extra _sugar_ never hurts, Goro~” Akira purred at the brunette bent over the desk, “What about the next time you give up on the mundane activity of walking and you want your strong and sexy boyfriend to carry you again?”

The glare on Goro’s face hardened as Akira teased him while he continued to run his hands over his ass appreciatively, cracking a dorky grin at the mix of annoyance and fondness on Goro’s face as he contemplated if he wanted to indulge Akira by playing along. “And what _sugar_ would you like to be treated with?”

Akira failed at stifling a laugh, “You could talk about how big my dick is again.”

“Maybe if you actually _did something with it_ ,” Goro growled at him and flung his hips back so the fatty mounds of his ass rubbed against Akira’s cock for emphasis, “Ugh. What was that embarrassing shit you said? That my ass deserves to be _worshipped?_ You must be all bark and no bite, because I don't see any worshipping happening.”

Akira was very much bite. So much that there were enough fading bite marks covering his boyfriend’s body to prove it. The perfect ass rubbing against his erection was tempting him to stop wasting time, but Akira had much more patience than Goro did.

He also liked when the pretty boy beneath him got huffy. When Goro got mad, the exasperated look on his blush-painted face when he squinted his eyes and exhaled in irritation always reminded Akira of a spoiled princess that was used to Akira giving him everything he wanted. 

He really wanted to see that look on Goro’s face. “It’s funny how you call me insatiable. You should see yourself right now, honey. Are you that desperate for my cock?”

Akira probably shouldn’t have smiled so wide at the sight of the love of his life absolutely seething, but he was able to admit to himself that he was into anything that involved Goro.

“ _Kurusu_. You are the _WORST_ person I have _EVER. MET._ There are times in which you are so _INSUFFERABLE_ that I _PRAY_ to _ANYONE WHO MAY BE LISTENING_ for your existence to be _ERASED FROM MY MEMORY_ so my life can finally have a _FRACTION OF PEACE_ and–hngghh _FUCK–_ ”

Goro’s rant was cut off by Akira slamming his cock inside his eager hole, the annoyed look instantly leaving his face as though the only thing he needed to cure all his anger was a good fuck. Akira didn’t bother starting off slow, knowing Goro would snap _I’m not fucking fragile, Akira, fuck me like you mean it if he did_.

“A-kir-a- _aaaaa,_ ” Goro moaned each syllable as Akira’s hips thrusted against his ass in an already brutal pace. The sound of his balls slapping against the fat flesh of his cheeks and his boyfriend’s string of slutty moans was addicting. 

“Whore,” Akira laughed, spanking the older boy’s ass while he rammed into him. The sight of Goro bent over the desk while Akira spread his cheeks to watch his cock disappear into the tight hole (he still thought it was cute no matter what his boyfriend said) was equally as pleasing as the sounds of the beautiful boy being fucked. Akira must have done something amazing in a past life to deserve being balls deep in The World’s Most Perfect Ass in this one.

“Akiiiiii..” Goro’s whines gave away how far gone he was already, usually not one to allow Akira to get away with calling him names without at least a sharp glare. Instead, Goro rocked his ass back to meet where Akira’s hips were fucking him and hid his face in his arms on the desk to muffle the constant sequence of involuntary moans leaving his mouth.

Without slowing his relentless pace, Akira grabbed a fistful of light brown locks to pull Goro up so his back was pressed against Akira’s back. “Not of that,” Akira murmured between pressing wet kisses up the other’s neck, “Let me hear you, baby.”

The noises that came out of Goro’s mouth sounded somewhat like Akira’s name, the brunette repeating the sounds as if he was trying to remember how to speak and _whatever the fuck his boyfriend’s name is_. It was, of course, one of the cutest things Akira had ever witnessed, which he honestly thought about everything his boyfriend did, so he trailed his lips up Goro’s neck until he was fondly rubbing his nose against his cheek.

“So pretty, darling. So perfect..” The words of praise and gentle caressing contrasted the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin. Goro managed to open his eyes to meet the loving gaze his boyfriend already had fixed on him. Those maroon eyes were brimmed with tears from the pleasure of being so full while Akira fucked him roughly, his eyelids widening slightly when he saw how much love was in his boyfriend’s soft expression.

Goro inhaled a shaky breath and was probably going to say something about his boyfriend being a sap (even though he knew he had looked at Akira in the same exact way countless times) when he was interrupted when he felt the cock that was currently ripping him open slam against his prostate. 

Akira’s fond smile turned into a toothy grin when Goro’s shaky breath turned into a high pitched squeak. Cute. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.. Yes, ‘Kira. Just. Like. _That_.. nghh f-fuck– _‘Kira._ ” At the sound of his name, Akira tilted his head to kiss the source of the beautiful noises, his boyfriend still mewling into his mouth as their tongues licked against each other. 

Akira kept pounding into the tight hole until his thoughts started becoming incoherent. He raised his hand to run through Goro’s soft hair while the two boys passionately shared a messy kiss, moaning when their teeth clacked against the other’s as if it was the greatest kiss either of them ever had. 

Akira savoured the sweet taste of his lover’s mouth before reluctantly pulling away, “Goro..” He ran gentle hands through the honey colored hair that distracted him from what he was about to say as he thrusted mercilessly inside Goro’s tight walls. He leaned his head against where his hand was brushing his hair in endearment to breathe in the scent of the soft locks. He sighed happily at the familiar vanilla scent of the expensive conditioner Goro left in His Drawer in Akira’s room for all the times they showered at the bathhouse together, “Beautiful, perfect Goro.”

Goro leaned his head back to relax in Akira’s comforting hand in his hair and hummed as he let an adorably soft smile light up his face at the praise, “Aki.”

Fuck, Akira thought, if his boyfriend doesn’t stop looking like that he’ll come. Which reminded him what he was going to say before he was distracted by the angel in his arms..

“Fuck,” Akira said aloud this time, having to resist the urge to reach around Goro and stroke his twitching cock, “Flip over, baby. Makoto will kill us if we get come on her desk.”

Akira pounded into Goro even faster when the beautiful boy on his dick replaced his tender look of affection with a cold glare, “Don’t. Talk. About. _Her_. When. We’re… Nuh…”

He shoved his cock inside Goro’s ass as hard as he possibly could and stilled his thrusts deep inside him, “When we’re what?”

The frustrated groan Goro released made him vibrate against Akira filling him, “Ugh. Do you want me to spell it out for you?”

“No,” Akira laughed at the pretty boy warming his cock, “I just wanna hear you say it. When we’re what, Goro?”

“You know…” 

“Really? Even with my dick in your _stomach_ you can’t say it?” Akira laughed even harder when Goro smacked him across the chest, “We’re having _sex_. You’re such a prude, senpai. Truly quite the honor student.”

“I’m not a prude,” Goro protested, lightly rocking his hips against Akira’s cock a few times as if to prove it. He huffed, “We’re. Having sex...”

A grin split across Akira’s face as he raised his palm to strike a proud _SMACK_ on his boyfriend’s ass, “Fuck yeah we are! And it fucking _rules_. Right, honey?”

Goro rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s immature behavior that he would deny having a soft spot for, “I suppose one could say it does, in fact, rule.”

“Nice,” Akira lifted his hand to give a now smiling Goro a high five. Goro laughed as he returned the high five, and Akira couldn’t help but start laughing too as he laced his fingers with the older boy’s when their hands met. He placed a quick kiss to Goro’s cheek as he pulled out, “Love you so much, Goro. Now lay down on the desk so I can come in you, mmkay?”

Goro nodded his head in his hazy state, feeling his boyfriend’s strong grip on his thighs turning him around and lifting him up. He felt no urge to snap that he could do it himself like he would if any other person was trying to help him. Once he was sitting on the desk, he let Akira push his upper body down so he was lying on his back. Goro brought his knees up to his chest and placed his ankles on each of Akira’s shoulders to coax him down towards him before dropping his legs down to wrap around Akira’s waist as soon as the boy above him realized what he wanted and leaned down to meet his lips.

The kiss had an array of emotion behind it, tender and sweet yet still burning with a passionate desire. Goro put all the love he had for Akira into the kiss, and even though he was well aware that his absolute sap of a boyfriend knew him well enough to communicate with him beyond words, Goro still felt a need to echo the care the other showed him, “Love you too, ‘Kira. So much.”

The two of them had matching love-struck smiles on their faces. The longer Goro stared at the euphoric beam on the other’s face, the more amused he found himself. He started to laugh at nothing that was particularly funny but rather at the absurdity of the entire situation, and he kept laughing because he was just really _happy_ and because Akira was now laughing with him and he loved Akira’s laugh.

“I-I can’t.. believe…” Goro managed to get out between his fits of laughter, “you fantasized so much about having sex in _here_. Of all the things… You know in your fantasies you can have anything you want, right?”

“Oh? What is it that the student council vice president fantasizes about then? I bet it’s something totally nasty..”

“You wouldn’t be able to talk, for one.”

“That’s fine with me. There’s things I would rather do with my mouth.”

“You don’t have to–” Goro’s uptight huff came off as nothing more than adorable with the blush that was spread across his pretty face, “–do the stupid, cute _flirting_ thing with me when you already have me where you want me. What I _fantasize about_ at this very moment is you not trying to tease me and actually doing as I say for once.”

“But Goroooo,” Akira whined, pressing a hand to rub his boyfriend’s chest, “You get all tight when I rile you up. Feels gooood~”

Akira’s cheeky grin was responded to with silence. Not even a glare from Goro who was just staring blankly at the boy on his chest with his best poker face. Akira blinked. Nothing changed. Goro blinked back at him. More silence. _Oh no_ , Akira thought, _my weak spot._

Akira pouted at the unamused boy beneath him, “Come onnnn, don’t be like that, Goro. Silent treatment is just petty.”

Silence.

Akira huffed. 

“ _Goro._ Hellooo?” He snapped his fingers in Goro’s face a couple times to try to get him to react, “Pay attention to me.” He poked Goro’s cheek.

Akira continued to run his hand across his face until he slipped his index finger inside Goro’s mouth, who surprisingly accepted without difficulty. The younger boy smiled at the sight of the brunette sucking his finger lightly, “I thought you wanted me to be the one who didn’t talk.”

Goro finally broke his silence with a laugh and plopped the finger out of his mouth, not able to ignore his boyfriend for very long despite his best efforts, “I’ll reward you with attention when you behave. You need to be trained somehow.” He spread his legs even wider to clearly indicate what he wanted while he put an innocent look on his face to tempt the boy above him and pressed a kiss to Akira’s finger that was still extended in front of his mouth. Goro put on a sweet smile and gazed at his boyfriend through his eyelashes, “Will you make love to me, Akira?”

And _fuck_ , Akira may be pretty strong, but not even the strongest man on Earth could resist _that_. He had wasted enough time already.

“And you call me a sap,” Akira let out a hearty laugh before his cock split open Goro’s hole that had been winking cutely throughout their… tangent. Moans ripped out of the two of them at the sensation of Akira moving against Goro’s walls to fuck the boy of his dreams once again. The sound of his name spilling out of the brunette’s mouth in desperate whines made him think about how lucky he was to have someone like Goro love him.

“Feels. So. _Good_. You’re soo.. f-fucking _big_ , Aki.. _Nghh-_ Fuck meee.. _Hard_ ,” Goro managed to open his eyes to look at Akira through his string of whimpers before letting his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing Akira had ever seen and heard in his entire life. “AH.”

Akira wasn’t holding anything back as he slammed desperately into Goro’s slick rim. He reached down to Goro’s soaked abandoned cock to give him long strokes over the shaft, “Mmm, so gorgeous, baby. Are you close?”

Goro nodded frantically through his moans. He was so loud. “Akiraaa, m-more. A- _ahhh_ -kirakirakira. _Hah_ \- Close..” 

Akira moved his hand faster while Goro was quivering against him and throwing his hips wildly against him to meet his forceful thrusts. Akira leaned down to give Goro a bruising kiss, the latter biting down on his lip hard and crying out a wail at the sensation of Akira giving him everything he had. Akira would somehow figure out a way to shrink the rings of Saturn so he could use them to propose to Goro if that’s what his lover wanted.

He must have said that out loud because the smile on Goro’s face and his managing to giggle and say _“cheesy”_ despite his barely coherent state made it obvious. _Fuck. He’s so cute._

“Goro..” Akira hummed as he felt heat build up inside him, “Cute, adorable, beautiful Goro. Hot, sexy, ravishing. Lovely. _Heavenly._ Perfect Goro.”

The boy in question likely would have responded with something sarcastic like _did you buy a thesaurus or something_ in any other situation but instead all that came out of his mouth was an unflattering wail that would have been an ugly sound if it had come out of anyone else. When it came from Goro’s pretty mouth, though, it was just endearing.

If Akira wasn’t intent on making Goro come first, he probably could’ve come from that sound alone.

“Akira,” Goro sobbed with that beautiful voice of his, “I’m gonna…”

The rest of his sentence trailed off, but Akira knew what he meant, “Fuck. You’re so. Beautiful. Come for me, senpai.” As soon as Akira growled the words in Goro’s ear, he felt the latter’s walls tighten around where he continued pounding into him and hot liquid covered his hand where he stroked Goro’s cock. 

A series of _yesyesyes fuckfuckfuck ‘Kirakirakira_ spilled out of Goro’s mouth as he came all over Akira’s hand. Though his expression was beyond dazed, he managed to pull himself together enough despite Akira still thrusting roughly into him, “Don’t. Get. Anyyyy… On. T-the. Desk– _Hah! Fuck!_ ”

Goro shuttered at the feeling of Akira’s come shooting inside him and filling him, the sound of his boyfriend acting bossy of all things sending him over the edge. Akira let out a groan as his head naturally fell on Goro’s chest in exhaustion, not able to pull out even if he wanted to due to the way Goro had his legs wrapped around his waist to hold him inside him.

Akira rested his heavy head on his boyfriend’s chest as they both took a moment to catch their breaths. Goro smelled like vanilla and sweat, and Akira knew he was just as sweaty. He tilted his head on his boyfriend’s chest to tell him that this just gives them an excuse to take a bath together later, but his words died in his throat when he looked up at Goro’s face and saw the beautiful sight of the boy beneath him breathing heavily. The rosy color of his cheeks had made its way onto his cute nose, his long eyelashes gently resting above the start of his prominent cheekbones, and Akira just sighed happily into the rise and fall of his lover’s chest.

When Goro opened his eyes to see the affectionate smile on his boyfriend’s face, he returned it, and it was then that Akira found his voice again, “Hey angel.”

Goro’s fond smile turned toothy at the pet name and he ran a hand through his boyfriend’s hair, “Hello darling.”

The two of them beamed at each other happily for a moment before Akira eventually broke the silence, “I’m gonna pull out now.”

“Wait–”

He didn’t finish his protest because Akira had already pulled out and was wiping the come off his cock onto his hand that was still decorated by Goro’s come. 

“Look,” Akira laughed and pointed at his hand that was covered in a mixture of both of their come, ignoring Goro squirming to lift his hips up to prevent the come in his ass from dripping onto the desk, “Cocktail~”

Akira let out an _oof_ as the boy beneath him kicked him in the chest. Goro hissed at his _stupid boyfriend_ while still flailing his legs and hips awkwardly, “ _Ew!_ Ugh, you _IDIOT!_ I told you to let any get come on the–”

Goro was once again cut off by Akira, who, this time, just rolled his eyes fondly at the dramatic boy on the desk before hooking his arms around Goro’s thighs to drag him flush against his own hips and lowering himself onto his knees so he was eye level with Goro’s properly fucked hole. Akira’s mouth watered at the beautiful sight and leaned his head in to give an open-mouthed kiss to his boyfriend’s rim, licking up the taste of his own hot come. _Not bad_ , he thought. 

“What are you–? _Ugh_. Akira you’re so–f-fuh–fucking... _gross._ ” Goro’s entire body was trembling from sensitivity, moving his hand to rest on Akira’s head between his thighs as a way to ground himself. “What are you _doing?_ ”

Akira lapped a few more times at the white streaks seeping out of Goro’s beautiful ass before pulling back to give his boyfriend a smug look, “I mean I _creampied~_ you.. So, might as well _taste it._ ” He flashed his most charming grin and delivered a long lick across Goro’s rim. He pulled away briefly, raising his hand to offer the glaring boy another high five, “Two absolute killer jokes in a row. Come on, gimme some.”

Goro did not, in fact, give him some, only moving his glare back and forth between the hand in front of his face and the face of the person the hand was attached to who was looking back at him with loving eyes that pleaded for him to return the high five while his mouth was innocently busy cleaning him with quick, happy licks. As much as Goro wanted to keep the annoyed look on his face, his boyfriend’s damn eyes were enough to break his resolve and soften his features, settling for grabbing Akira’s extended hand and intertwining their fingers. 

Goro just sighed happily and brought their joint hands to rest over his heart while he let Akira do his thing. The tongue lapping against his hole found its way inside him, pumping and flexing against his walls to lick up all the remaining come in his ass. Once Goro was clean and Akira was satisfied, he kissed his boyfriend’s hole sloppily a few extra times before eventually pulling away from his shaking boyfriend.

Goro remained shuddering on the desk as Akira got up to grab his pants off the floor and used the piece of clothing to wipe the come off his hand. He figured Goro would be coming back to LeBlanc with him like he did most nights, and he could just quickly head over to the laundromat to wash his uniform before they showered together at the bathhouse. He didn’t notice that Goro had woken up from his trance and began moving off the desk until he heard him shriek, “ _Hey!_ That’s mine!”

“Huh?” Akira looked up from cleaning his hand to shoot his boyfriend a confused look, “Your come..?”

Goro’s bare feet padded against the floor as he hurried over to Akira, “ _No!_ The pants.” He yanked the uniform pants from Akira’s grip and frantically flipped the piece of clothing around in his hands until he found what he was looking for, “You _stained them_.”

Akira just stared blankly at the exasperated boy in front of him, “Those are mine, Goro.”

“No, _Akira_ ,” Goro seethed, mocking the way the younger boy had said his name, “I folded mine. _Those_ are yours.” He pointed behind him at the identical pair of pants that laid on a heap of wrinkles on the floor. _Oh yeah_ , Akira thought, _those are mine. ___

____

____

“Well, I was planning on putting them in the laundry anyway, it’ll wash right off. No need to be dramatic honey, just come home with me and I’ll take care of it,” He gave the boy in front of him a sweet smile, then, just to make his boyfriend feel better, added, “If you spend the night I’ll let you wear my sweater that you like.”

Goro finally looked up from his temporarily ruined pants and tilted his head to the side as he considered it, “I get to _keep_ the sweater that I like.” He shoved the pants against Akira’s chest, “ _And_ you have to let me wear your pants until we get home. I’m not putting these on.”

Akira just laughed as he slipped on the perfectly ironed pants tainted by the white smudges because it’s not like he had any shame, “Anything for you, honey.” The other boy rolled his eyes as the two got dressed in silence, Goro fussing with Akira’s uniform pants in an attempt to tame the wrinkled fabric covering his legs. 

“It’s no use, babe,” Akira sighed, already kneeling down to tie his shoes while Goro was still trying to make himself look as presentable as possible despite the fact that it would take them less than 15 minutes to get to LeBlanc. Akira pulled his shoelaces tight before grabbing his blazer and standing up to head for the door until he heard his boyfriend’s socked feet sprint behind him, Goro’s hand grabbing him by the suspenders so they would slap him on his back, “Okay, ow.”

“You can _wait_ ,” Goro huffed at him, sitting on the table with his shoes in hand so he could put them on. Akira watched patiently as Goro tied his laces before stretching out his legs in front of him from his seated position on the table and rolling his ankles to admire his handiwork. Cute. He hopped off the desk (extremely cute) and shot a dazzling smile at the boy standing in the doorway, “See? That wasn’t so bad.” 

Akira just admired the boy in front of him for a moment. He seriously would never get over how adorable his boyfriend is. He sighed happily at the sight of the blush on Goro’s cheeks that made his sparkling grin shine even brighter, his light brown hair a mess, some parts even ratted to the point that Goro’s hair could probably break a brush clean in half like Akira’s hair can on his worst hair days. The purple color of one of the hickeys was peeking out from the black turtleneck that covered the rest of the marks, another one right underneath his ear was barely concealed by his hair, and Akira’s uniform pants were looser around his waist but slightly shorter on his legs, displaying his red socks that matched his suspenders, his blazer and gloves folded neatly in the school bag on his shoulder. Akira could look at Goro until he had every detail about him memorized.

“Hey,” Akira said, suddenly remembering something, “What did you say to Hifumi earlier?”

“Hm? Togo-san?” Goro furrowed his eyebrows for a moment until recognition washed over his features and another dorky grin appeared on his face, “Ah, I told her you simply wanted a better view of me.”

Akira just laughed, “Sounds like something I’d do. No wonder she didn’t question it further.” Returning the beaming smile, Akira held out a hand for his boyfriend to take, “Ready to go?”

The smile on Goro’s face was instantly replaced with a serious look, “Other hand.”

“Seriously?” Akira snorted disbelievingly but still switched his hands quickly to comply, “You really are a prude.”

Goro took the hand and allowed himself to completely melt against his boyfriend’s side, “I thought I was a whore. And a _slut_ , huh?

“You’re a slutty prude.”

“I’m _not_ a prude.”

“But you’re not denying that you’re a slut?”

“...Only a slut for you I guess.”

A smile made its way onto Akira’s face because only Goro could make admitting to being a slut sound so _romantic_. Goro let out a sigh and dropped his head to rest on Akira’s shoulder as they walked out of the school entrance to face the evening. 

“You wrecked me, ‘Kira,” Goro whined against his shoulder, “Tired. Carry me?”

Like second nature, Akira gently moved Goro’s heavy head from where it was buried against his shoulder and instantly dropped his arms to lift the brunette bridal style before laying Goro’s head back on his shoulder from his position in his arms, “Thought you said this was a one time thing.”

“You owe me this,” Goro laughed quietly against him, letting his tired eyes shut as a smile lit up his face, “Or I’ll have you expelled.”

“You would never. You love me too much. It’s written all over your stupid face.”

Goro was practically asleep in his arms despite the sounds of the city around them attempting to pop the bubble they were floating inside of on the way to the station. Lidded red eyes fluttered half open to meet his own, and Goro’s soft smile turned into a toothy, lopsided thing that made Akira’s heart burst, “I tolerate you.”

“Good, because I tolerate you too.”

“Good.”

“Cool.”

“Cool...”

Akira laughed. At first it was because of how foreign the word had sounded coming out of Goro’s mouth in a voice that he was used to hearing say big words he didn’t understand. The sound and feeling of his boyfriend against him starting to laugh as well despite his exhaustion was contagious. The two of them probably looked bizarre to anyone passing by but neither of them had the energy to care about anyone else in that moment. 

The bubble they shared never popped as they floated on their way and laughed at nothing. Akira stilled outside the station for a moment to glance at Goro’s eyelashes resting against his skin as he closed his eyes once again from sleepiness.

The smile didn’t leave either of their faces as Akira entered the station with his boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> we get it akira u like goro's ass
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/meowingz)


End file.
